Revivel
by BambooNinja1375
Summary: PostOotP. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Semi-good!Snape. Harry starts the summer off questioning Dumbledore and The OotP and decides to create his own side in the war against Dumbledore,Voldemort and the Ministry. HP/RW, NL/BZ, DM/LL RL/SS DT/LB SF/PP
1. Chapter 1

"Get up to your room, Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted at Harry Potter, who after struggling with his trunk out of the car boot and into the house darted up the stairs. He didn't want another beating.

Harry opened his door and shut it behind him, and took a shallow breath, he didn't want damage his ribs anymore then what was there. Harry knew that he had eight cracked ribs, three broken, and the rest were bruised. Harry gingerly sat on the edge of his bed, and wondered what possessed Mr. Weasley, Tonks and Mad-Eye to calling on his Uncle like that.

Didn't they know not to push a bully? When the bully is pushed or bossed around about it's victim's 'protectors', the bully just hurts its victim even more. They had barely gotten five miles away from the station before his Uncle pulled over and beat the living crap out of Harry.

Harry was lucky, he had worse before, and it was a good thing that he had read up on healing spells. Harry couldn't exactly do wandless spells, it was more like he thought what he wanted his magic to do, rather then the actual spell. After the beating Harry had started directing his magic towards the more heavily damaged areas. There was still more damage that needed to be seen to, but Harry didn't want to deplete his magic core so quickly.

If his 'loving' relatives, followed their routine, that meant that they would leave Harry alone until tomorrow morning. So, Harry had plenty of time to fix himself up. Harry was only concerned about the concussion he had. Harry knew he had to stay awake for twenty-four hours to be out of danger, and Harry wanted to conserve his magic.

'Constant Vilagence' as Mad-eye would say, and Harry agreed. He wanted to have enough magic to fight back against Death Eaters, just in case they attacked the house. Harry got up and opened his bedroom window, which had bars on it, again. Harry would have to wait a while before risking a book raid form his trunk. It was a good thing that Harry's room was directly under the attic.

Last summer his cousin had found Harry's hiding place for his 'Care' packages and his Uncle had almost killed him with the beating that followed. Harry was glad that it was right before he had to leave for school; Harry didn't have to hide his wounds for long until school started.

The attic had a small, sealed panel that was just over the tiny desk in Harry's room. If Harry stood on the desk he could lift it open. Harry found it when he was cleaning his room of 'magic', something his Aunt made him do before school started; she didn't want to go in there for all the money in the world. It was small, about twice the size of his cupboard, so Harry had plenty of room to hide things, and no one would find anything of his up there.

Harry couldn't get rid of the bar's for a while, so Hedwig had to deal with nesting in the tree in the back yard. While Harry was standing there, Harry could see his current guard, Tonk's perhaps, leave and Mad-Eye arrive. Once Harry knew that to look for, Harry could spot magic colors.

Harry sighed and shuffled back to his bed, and, laid flat on his back and tried not to move. He didn't want to damage anything more then there was. Harry decided to heal most of his other injuries first and save the concussion for last. The broken ribs, and bruising to his kidneys were up first.

While Harry lay there, he thought about the past school year, and as he thought about things that went on, he became more and more angry at the headmaster and his friends, well maybe not Ron, after all he asked Harry if he was sure about his vision. If the headmaster had told him what he needed to know, then anything that went on would never had past. If his friends had listened to him or told him the things that they knew and Harry didn't, then there wouldn't have been fights and Toad-face would've been gone before Christmas.

Sirius, for example, If the Headmaster told him why Occlumency was important for blocking out Voldemort inducing-fake vision's Harry would have sold his soul to be trained in it, even if it was with Snape. If his friends trusted him and knew him enough, they would have Stupefy him and dragged him up to the Infirmary and had gotten Professor McGonagall.

They must have known that Harry wasn't himself when he was frantic to get to Sirius. If Harry were in full control he would have used the two-way mirror or gone to Professor McGonagall for help at the very least, rather then taking the time to round up several students and getting them a ride to the Ministry. So, by thinking over everything he did or didn't do, Harry came to the conclusion that the Headmaster was the one to blame.

If he told Harry it was possible to be possessed by Voldemort or to be sent fake visions. Harry would have done more to study Occulamency or insisted that someone else teach him when Snape became too much. His friends were also to blame to an extant. If they knew him they would have realized that Harry was too frantic to be normal, and would have done something-hell- anything to stop Harry.

Harry wasn't pushing off his own guilt about the Ministry, his was a huge weight on his chest, and Sirius wouldn't have wanted Harry to cry and scream in grief for weeks on end, Harry would have done so. Sirius would rather that Harry shed tears and feel his grief once a year on his death day, then grieve every day, and to remember the good times. And Harry planned to do just that while he tried to find a way to get Sirius back.

By this time most of Harry's wounds had healed up a bit, Harry then made his magic focus on his concussion. Harry couldn't heal everything, but he wouldn't die from it either. By this time Harry was overwhelmed with anger at the headmaster. Harry wanted to kill him, but he couldn't. He didn't have the power to, although why he, Harry, was supposed to kill a Dark Lord when Harry is still a schoolboy, he would never know. So, Harry buried his anger deep, he didn't want anyone to know about it.

Harry was forced to stop healing his concussion around eleven that night. Harry was close to not having anymore magic, Harry wanted to have some left for self-defense. He was better then before, instead of having broken and cracked ribs, he now had mostly bruised ribs and only a few cracked ones. Still he was better, and he could finish healing in a week or two, if he didn't get beat often.

Harry decided to get some sleep. He would need it for tomorrow; he knew he was going to have a ton of chores to do. Right before Harry fell asleep he prayed that he would get a chance to get to his school books soon, he really needed to talk to Hedwig.

* * *

Harry had gotten into the habit of waking up with the sun, no matter how much or how little sleep he got the night before. Harry was up the next morning and he was sending what little he could to his concussion, Harry didn't meant to fall asleep last night, he was just so tired.

Luckily he didn't die in his sleep. Harry slowly sat up and stretched carefully, he didn't want to tear or damage anything. Harry slowly started going through some basic warm ups and when he was done he was somewhat satisfied with his body's condition. Harry made his bed and straitened up his room a bit, he didn't want to get in to trouble so soon after school had ended.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed and waited for his Aunt to come and yell at him to get up. Harry didn't have to wait long; it was maybe an hour or so since he got up when he heard his Aunt move around around downstairs. Harry had heard that Uncle Vernon had trouble getting up and down the stairs, so Harry's Aunt and Uncle moved downstairs, leaving the first floor for Dudley, and of course, Harry's cell room.

He could hear his Aunt move up the stairs and move down the hall to stop in front of his door. All the locks were unlocked and his Aunt opened his door and her mouth was open to yell at him, but when she realized that he was awake shut her mouth and pursed her lips. She looked like she swallowed a bad lemon.

"Get downstairs and get breakfast ready! And don't think about pinching something!" His Aunt snapped at Harry.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said and walked to wards the open door, his Aunt moved away from it and walked down to Dudley's door to get him up. Harry stalked to the kitchen and started breakfast. Harry stood off to the side while his 'family' stuffed them self's, it reminded Harry of Ron when he was eating. When they were done Harry did the dishes and waited for his Uncle to give him the daily chore list. He didn't have to wait long.

Before leaving the table his Uncle shoved a list at Harry of things to do, there wasn't a lot, but they would take most of the day to do. Harry started on the indoor cleaning first. It took him almost all the morning to do the cleaning, then Harry made some lunch for his Aunt and Cousin, his Uncle was at work. When lunch was over Harry made his way to the back yard and got started on the gutters, when he was done with that he moved onto weeding and mowing the all the yards. Then Harry had to wash up and get dinner started. While he was washing up, Harry was glad that his Uncle had learned to spread the long chores out.

Right as Harry was putting dinner on the table did his Uncle came home, Harry stood off to the side and waited for his 'family' to get done so he could wash the dish's up. When they were done his Aunt and Uncle went into the living room, while his cousin went to go play some computer games. After making sure that they were occupied Harry left the sink running and took a few of the dinner rolls that he had made, and stuffed them into his baggy pocket. When Harry was done Harry went to the bathroom and then to his bedroom to wait to be locked in.

At nine O'clock that night, right on schedule, his Aunt came and locked him in his room. Harry stretched out on his bed and started to heal his wounds some more. He wanted to be almost fully healed by the time the next beating happened. The beatings came almost every two to three weeks during the summer, and all were pretty bad. It could have been worse, much worse. Which Harry was grateful for not happening.

Harry stayed up late enough to make sure that everyone was asleep and ate all but one of the rolls, which he stashed in the attic compartment, that was for when he was able to get the bars off for Hedwig, who he saw briefly in the tree in the backyard. Harry decided he needed his sleep and crawled beneath his threadbare covers, and was out all most immediately. He didn't see the bird that was perched on the edge of his window, looking in at him. The following two weeks were the same, get up, do breakfast, chores, lunch, chores, dinner, heal wounds, sleep, and repeat.

It was at the end of two weeks that Harry finally had the chance to get some of his schoolbooks. His Uncle was at work, Dudley was at Piers house, and his Aunt was in the shower, so Harry took a risky chance. He picked the lock on the cupboard, thanking the twins for teaching him the skill, opened his trunk and grab several books; he didn't look at the titles, and a small bag. Harry re-locked the door and raced upstairs to his room to find, to his horror, that all of his door locks were in the lock position. Harry could hear his Aunt turn off the shower; he didn't have much time.

Harry raced back down the stairs, trying to be quiet and ran into the shed in the back yard. Hopefully this bought him enough time to hide the books. Harry looked at the stuff and made his magic shrink them to the size of small pebbles, and to make sure he didn't lose them he shoved them into his wand hostler that was strapped to his wrist. Harry thanked God that his Uncle allowed that much. Harry grabbed the nearest tool, a small hand-held flower digger. And tried to look as calm as possible, as he walked out of the shed and back to wear he was doing some weeding.

Harry hoped that he would be able to return it before his Aunt saw it and told his Uncle, because unless other wise stated, Harry wasn't to use any of the garden tools. Harry quickly finished up the weeding and got out the painting tools and while he was in there he put the tool he was using away. Harry got started on the front yard fence and worked his way to the back, trying to hide his sick, desperate fear that his Aunt saw him.

Harry barely got done in time to start dinner, a lamb roast with baked potatoes and crispy string beans and a Chocolate Mousse for desert. Harry was even allowed to have Dudley's cast off string beans, which was a good thing, Harry hadn't eaten in almost three day's. Harry's magic could do a lot, including give Harry nutrition, but Harry had stopped it this morning, when he felt that he was being watched. And it wasn't his watchers, but someone else.

When he was done with the dishes, Harry was allowed to have thirty minutes in the bathroom, so Harry jumped at the chance for a quick shower. Harry was in and out of the shower in ten minutes flat. Harry had learned last summer that Dudley could get into the bathroom when Harry was in there and he and his friends would beat the crap out of Harry.

Harry laid flat on his bed and waited for his Aunt to lock him in again, trying to hide the hope that he didn't get caught this morning. His Aunt came up late that night, around nine-thirty, and opened his door to make sure he was in his room. She pursed her lips, and shut the door behind her, and then she locked him in.

Harry laid there in shock. His Aunt didn't know what he did! After making sure that everyone was asleep, Harry un-shrunk his books and the bag he grabbed back to their normal size. Harry didn't have time to see what he had grabbed, and he was disappointed with what he had. Harry had grabbed his first three Potion textbooks, his last two Transfiguration books, his last Charm book, and his _Quiditch Through The Ages. _

These were not what he needed. Harry wanted to try to see what he could with the basic of basic spells, not something he has problems with, even with a wand. Harry would have to wait for another chance, but he would have to make sure he took the time to get the first years books he had gotten, and he would have to return the books he already had. Harry decided he might as well reread his Potion text's, after all he wanted to free Sirius from where ever he was, and he might need Potions, and he didn't trust Snape all that much.

About two hours into it, Harry wished he had some type of paper and a pen. The text was interesting and Harry got the theory of it rather faster then he did when he was a first and second year. It really helped that if you read not just the assigned parts but the relating section also. If Harry had known this, he might have been getting better grades before. At that thought Harry had to wonder why Hermione had never said anything about it, if she, as she said, got tired of explaining everything to him and Ron all the time, she could have pointed it out and they wouldn't have bothered her all the time.

The only problem Harry had was the stirring, he always managed to mess it up, and Harry didn't know how to fix that. Harry hoped that he would read something to fix it, like a trick. As Harry read the night away, he didn't notice the bird-like thing was back on his windows sill. Its black wings gleamed in the streetlamp light. It seemed it was interested in Harry for whatever reason.

* * *

The rest of June and the early part of July followed the same pattern. Harry would obey his 'family' during the day while he spent his nights reading his Potion text's and Harry was slowly starting to remember things mentioned in his first Potion textbook that were in his third year textbook without having to go back and look. Harry also found out what he was doing wrong with his stirring. He stirred too fast or too slow, if Harry made sure to count heartbeats, he would be able to stay with the correct speed and number of stirs he needed to do.

Harry finally got his chance to get some more textbooks from his trunk one afternoon when he was making lunch. Both his Uncle and Cousin went on a weekend hunting trip, so it was just him and his Aunt. His aunt was upstairs getting ready for a get together with her friends, so Harry took his chance. Harry took out all of his textbooks and grabbed his book-bag from the bottom of the trunk. Harry quickly shrunk everything and re-locked the door, before heading back into the kitchen to finish lunch.

When his Aunt came down the stairs, Harry could see the family resemblance to his mother. If his Aunt just gained some weight and stopped wearing pastels and more earth tones, she would be quite beautiful. Why she married his Uncle he would never know. His Aunt let him make a plate and sent him up to his room for the rest of the day. The first thing Harry did was scarf down the food, his Uncle wasn't feeding him as much as usual, and if Harry thought he was skinny before the summer started, he was pathetically thin now.

Harry then un-shrunk his books and started to look for a basic vanishing spell. Harry needed Hedwig, and he needed her now. He finally found one, but it was a fifth year charm, and it was used on large yard work, so there was the chance Harry could make his whole window vanish. But Harry was willing to risk it, and Harry had an illusion charm already to take the bar's place. Harry walked over to the bars and focused on the two-center bars, they were the ones in the way.

Harry had been saving up his magic for weeks now, his Uncle decided to go another route besides just beatings. He just hit Harry hard enough to bruise or crack a rib or two, and starve him the rest of the time. And it was working; Harry had gone with out food before, but never this long. That's why the bag he grabbed the small bag that one time, it held his left over Gallon's from when he went school shopping last year, and Harry planed on ordering some candy or something from an O.O.C (Owl Order Catalog). Needless to say Harry didn't need to heal himself most of the time but he had a hard time keeping his magic in check from providing nutrition to his body.

It does help, but it is a major drain on his magical core, but after this bit of magic Harry would let it do it once maybe twice a week, if his Uncle kept up with what he was doing. Harry focused on the bars, picturing that his magic was making them vanish slowly, like the air was dissolving it. Harry kept sending his magic at that image until he felt drained and he stopped. Harry opened his eyes, he didn't realize he closed, not just the two center bar's were gone, but the entire bar's! Harry then realized that Hedwig was sitting on her perch and there was a bat hanging upside down from the topside of the windowsill.

Harry ignored the bat, he was used to having strange visitors. He went to Hedwig, and began stroking her feathers. Hedwig cooed softly to her nestling, making sure that she glared at the bat that had been far too interesting in her chick. The bat seemed slightly shocked at her chick's treatment at his nesting home.

:_See? See how they treat my chick? I would hurt them, if not for the fear that they would hurt him, if I failed:_

_:Why hasn't he told someone? A teacher, a friend, his Headmaster?:_

_:He went to your Headmaster at the end of first year when the White Healer found badly healed bones, and after he told her what had happened in his nest, she went to the _

_headmaster alone and came back smelling like you:_

_:Smelling like me?:_

_:Yes, I made him go to the Headmaster. To ask to stay or go to his Ginger house. The headmaster said no, that even if he was being hurt, it was safe there from darkness! He lie! He smell of darkness! He say my chick was making lies!:_

_:So, he knew?:_

_:Yes, Dark Man knew. Don't care! His pretty sun bird knows, mad at Dark Man: _

_:Why can't the sun bird leave the Dark Man side?:_

_:Bound by blood, dark blood magic. Same my chick:_

_:Dark Blood Magic? What kind?:_

_:Bound chicks magic. My chick more powerful then now. Dark Man is worried:_

_:He bound Potters Magic! That is forbidden!:_

_:He know, he don't care:_

_:Why is Dark Man worried?:_

_:His chess isn't going to his plan:_

_:Chess? What does tha-. Of course how could I be so stupid!:_

_:Don't hurt self, many people are in the chess, many have fallen to Dark Mans chess, many more will take their place:_

_:I will stay and watch your chick for a bit, then I must leave, but I will be back soon:_

_:Good. Now you understand, fix what is wrong to right.:_

Hedwig finished her conversation to her Bat, and ruffled her chicks crown feathers. He would fetch a good mate in his life. Hedwig hoped it was Ginger. She like Ginger, Ginger was nice to her chick. She cooed when Harry had hit a good spot, Harry had to stop or his Aunt might hear.

"Sorry, girl. Would you like a treat?" Harry asked Hedwig, whom hooted softly and pointed her beak at the bar-less window.

"Oops, I better fix that, before Aunt Petunia sees." Harry said to Hedwig, and focused on the window, making his magic create 'bars' that wasn't there, it was similar to a hologram that Harry had read about one time he was at a library.

Harry was pretty tired after all the magic he had to do, so Harry climb up on his tiny desk and popped open the attic door and got down the small bag he had of gallons and he resealed the door. Harry sat down on his bed and opened his bag to dump his gallons onto his bed. Not just gallons fell out, several O. fell out. Harry picked out the ones he wanted, one to _Magical Margarine, Flourish and Blots Book Store, The Alchemists Guild, and Eden's, Best Grocery Around since 97 B.C!_

Harry then un-shrunk his school bag, and took out several pieces of parchment, an inkwell and a quill. Harry then proceeded to order various Owl and Bat treats, a few books on Occlumency and familiars; Harry was pretty sure that Hedwig was his familiar. He ordered all the basic ingredients for making Dreamless Sleep; he also ordered a ton of fruit and bread. The only thing Harry now had to do was send Hedwig out, to pay and get the things.

But being a White Snowy Owl, which everyone knew that Harry owned one, was tricky, but Harry had an idea to fix it. Harry, without looking at Hedwig made her turn a dull brown color. Harry was surprised that she didn't attack him, she hated when magic was used on her person, but the only thing she did was stick out her leg at Harry. She must have known what he needed her to do.

Harry had put the right amount of gallons in a tiny bag, which was charmed for the shop owners to take out only what was paid for, and tied it to her leg. Harry gave her a quick scratch between her wings that was her favorite place.

"Okay, Hedwig, I need you to go to Diagon Ally for me, Alright?" Hedwig just gave her chick a soft coo, and after giving the bat a snake-like hiss, she took off through the window. She didn't even balk at the seemingly there bars. Harry stood by the window to see her go. When she was out of sight, Harry sighed and un-shrunk the rest of his books.

Harry left the last two Potion books out, but put the rest in his Attic compartment, he was too drained to do anymore magic, and Potions were mostly theory anyway. Harry got out a sheet of parchment and opened his fourth year textbook and began reading. Harry took notes here and there, but he mostly underlined things that he could replace with other ingredients, and circled Potion titles that he might use to help find Sirius.

Harry mostly ignored the bat, when it moved from the window to hang on his clothes, Harry absent mindly stroked the bat's spine, the bat tensed at first but then relaxed. It hadn't had human contact for sometime and planed to enjoy it. So Harry spent his free afternoon catching up on his Potions. Harry hoped that he had passed Potions; he really needed it to take class's to become a healer. Harry didn't want to be an Auror, he already was sick of battle. If he survived the final battle with Voldemort, he wanted to heal people, rather then kill them.

It was nearly sunset when Hedwig came back, and she was still brown. She also had brought with her a few owls. Once Harry got the packages off their legs, they were out the window. The first thing Harry did was open the Owl and Bat treats, and gave some to Hedwig, and offered the Bat some bat treats, which it nibbled on one, before leaving. Harry was a bit mad, after all the trouble he went through to get Bat some food, he takes off! But Harry knew the Bat would be back sooner or later, so he better not throw out its treats.

After making water for Hedwig to drink, Harry put his Potion supplies, and half of his fruit and breads in the attic; Harry turned towards his books and started reading. It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

Please review!!! The more reviews we get the faster we will update! We want to get at least 3 reviews before we Post the next chapter!!!!!

Thank You (Bows)


	2. Ron

I will every chapter change point of views, so sometimes the timing, like it is here, will over lap with some of the prevously put up chapters. As a good Doctor said, 'time is a big ball of timey-wimey'. *Grins*

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this I the first chap. I don't own Harry Potter if I did Snape, Sirius, Remus wouldn't have died, Dumbledore would have died in the forth book, I would have never switched to a ghost writer mid-way through the fifth book. Since all that happened, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot line.

(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)

Ron's summer was going pretty good, well, except the rash's from the brains that he had tripped on at the Ministry. Ron spent his day's sleeping and reading about Quiditch, helping his older twin brothers, George and Fred, with their joke shop on the weekends. He spoke to Hermione on the Felly-tone, something he was getting better at, he wrote to Harry daily, although he never wrote back bothered Ron a bit, he wasn't too worried. Ron understood that Harry needed to grieve.

By the third week of not hearing back from Harry, Ron was worried. He knew Harry wouldn't have done anything stupid, but it reminded Ron a bit of that first summer after they had meet, when that crazy house elf -Dobby- was stealing his best mates mail. Ron barely lasted a month before going on a rescue mission, and he was glad that he did. He was horrified that Harry lived with bars on his windows and they were almost starving him. Harry was tiny already, he didn't need to be smaller! Hell, his little sister was bigger them him!

Hermione said that Harry had been writing back to her, so maybe Ron did something to piss Harry off. Ron told her that was a load of bullshit, and his Mum had over heard, so he was grounded for a month. Ron really didn't care, Hermione was hiding something, and whatever it was it wasn't very good. Ron knew that everyone, even best mates, had something they didn't want people to know, even Ron had something he didn't want Harry or Hermione to know.

Ron decided to bind his time and wait for a reply from Harry, but if he didn't hear from Harry by the end of next week, then Ron would go Harry and see what his problem was, and if Harry was avoiding him, then Ron would gently, he didn't want to break Harry's bones, kick his ass. But just in case that there was a problem at Harry's jail house, Ron opened his older brothers sixth year Defense Against The Dark Arts book, he wanted to be prepared for anything.

The following week had Ron on pins and needles. He worried about Harry constantly, Ron had slowly started to pack a pack filled with healing balms that he had pinched from the bathroom, rolls that he had taken form the kitchen, he had claimed he was hungry, and other various things around the house. Ron wasn't sure how he would get there, but broom seemed best. Unless his Dad still had the flying car, but after a quick peek, the car couldn't fly, his Mum made sure of that. But before he could go, the very night he planned to go actually, Dumbledore came over and said that Sirius's will was going to be read the next day, and that the Twins, Ron, and his Father were to come to the reading.

His Mum didn't want him to go, but Ron insisted that he wanted to go, at least to see how Harry was doing with Sirius's death. Ron really didn't want to bring up the Sirius's death, it was a sore subject with his Mum, but if he was able to go, he would use it. Ron was happy he was finally going to see Harry after so long! Ron could barely sleep that night he was so hyper, but finally towards midnight he fell asleep.

He awoke the next morning to hear his Mum calling for them to come eat, Ron jumped out of bed, fell among the tangles of his bed and cursed colorfully. He had to race to get dressed and to get downstairs before all the food was gone. It wasn't and Ron ate as fast as possible, he didn't want to give his Mother a reason to make him stay home. When Ron came up for air, he was getting a third helping, he realized that his Twin brothers, George and Fred, were home!

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Ron asked as he examined his food, he wouldn't put it past them to jinx his food or drink.

"We are-"

"Going to dear-"

"Sirius's will-"

"Reading. And-"

"We need-"

"To have a-"

"Chat with dear-"

"Little Harrykins-"

"It's about our shop." The twins said together. Ron shook his head, it was too early for twin speak. Ron finished up his third helping, and he was full by that time, he went up stairs to use the loo. When he came back down, it was time to leave for Gringotts.

They had decided to travel by floo powder, it was both faster and easier the anything else they had. His Dad went first, then the Twins, then it was Ron's turn. He grabbed a hand-full of floo powder and threw it into the flames and stepped in once the flames turned green. "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" and was whipped away. Ron didn't understand why Harry didn't like floo powder, it was pretty fun.

After several turns later Ron stepped out from the fireplace. His Dad was brushing himself off, and the twins brushed each other off. Ron absent mindly bated at the soot on his sweeter, but it didn't do much good. After his Dad made sure that all his sons were there they went to Diagon Ally. The place wasn't as frantic or packed then when they usually went, but that was when the school rush set in. It didn't take them long before the were in front of Gringotts, and once inside the were ushered to a private room were the rest of the will sitters were.

Besides himself and his family, Dumbledore, Remus, Professor McGonagall, and-Ron shuddered-Snape and Malfoy. Harry wasn't anywhere to be seen, and that pissed Ron off. The Twins were looking around for Harry also, they too had been sending mail to Harry, who hasn't returned their mail yet. Ron picked a seat far away from the too Slytherns as possible, and the Twins picked a sofa and his Father just stood next to Snape.

They didn't have to wait long before the reading began. DuneRook, the Black family's personal advisor, arrived. He cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"Everyone is here, besides Harry Potter, do you know where he is?" DuneRook said.

"Yes, he couldn't make it, so I'm here in his place." Dumbledore said and something the way Dumbledore said it put Ron on edge and he frowned at him. Missing the looks thrown his way by the two Slytherns, he refocused on DuneRook who nodded and began speaking again.

"Very well then, lets us begin.

"_I, Sirius Orion Black, Of sound mind and body, shut up Severus, hearby declaire this my final will and testament witnessed by DuneRook, the Black familys finachal Avisor and Griphook, will writer of the Achient and Noble House of Black, Potter and Evens. Anyone not mentioned in this will isn't to recive anything from me or the House Of Black. I have several copies of this will hidden and scattered about, so no faking this will Dumbledore. _

"_To Severus Malachi Snape,_

_I leave you thirty-thousand gallons to do as you will, in the event that in the event I die before you do, which I dearly hope doesn't happen, for looking after Harry these past few years. And for gods sake, get over what James and I did to you in school._

_To Draco Sebastian Malfoy,_

_I offer you the chance to turn your back on the Malfoy name and take the Black name, you will be safe from your family and will not be forced to spy. However, you will not be my Heir, someone else is already that, but if you accept you will inherit fifty-thousand gallons, but if you should decline then you receive nothing._

_To Professor Minerva McGonagall,_

_I leave you all the Transfiguration books, except for a select few, in the entire Black family library and the sum of thirty-thousand gallons, after all you did to keep me out of trouble and your hair went gray, you deserve a nice long vacation. Go have a wild time on me, Professor._

_To Albus Dumbledore,_

_I leave you nothing_

_To Auther Weasly,_

_I leave you one hundred-thousand gallons to spend as you wish, but at the very least take a vacation for just you and Molly, you both deserve this after raising seven kids, and for-gods sake don't have anymore!!! And make sure to tell Charles and William that I have left them thirty-thousand gallons each._

_To my favorite Twins,_

_I leave you a house in Germany and the sum of fifty-thousand gallons, use it to better your shop, I have a feeling that we are going to need some laughs in the upcoming years, and you to are the best at doing just that. Oh, and make sure that you give Lee Jordan my thanks._

_To Ronald Weasly,_

_Ron I leave you the sum of seventy-five-thousand gallons, a house in France, and a manor in Japan. You need to be with Harry during these dark times, he is going to need it, and for Hells sake control your temper and use your head for anything besides that chess you love._

_To my beloved Moony,_

_I leave you the sum of one-hundred-thousand gallons to live the rest of your with, I'm sorry old friend for leaving you behind after all this time, and I give you a small manor outside of York to live in._

_To Harrison Jonathan Potter,_

_I name you my sole heir, and on the event of my death you are to legally be able to live on your own and you can leave those muggles home and live in one of the dozen of so manors I have in my possession, and I also leave you all the Black family fortune totaling almost three-hundred million gallons, give or take a few hundred thousand. After the war is done, live._

"And that's all that was in the will and Mr. Malfoy do you reject your family name and take Black?" At Draco's nod, a letter appeared on the desk. DuneRook shuffled papers around and drew out several sealed letters. "The former Lord Black had also left these for you all to read in private. Now, since the new Lord Black isn't here our business is concluded for today." DuneRook handed out letters to the Twins, Moony, Snape, Mal-Black, Ron's Dad and Ron. DuneRook then left the shocked wizards, knowing that they would leave sooner or later, especially in the youngest Weasly's case.

Everyone was in a state of shock, they were expecting some comments and a few hundred gallon at the most, not thousands upon thousands of gallons, some were expecting a vile dressing down in front of everyone. Snape and Mal-Bla-Draco were the first to leave then Professor McGonagall, then when his Dad started to walk to the door, the Twins and Ron followed. The got to the Leaky Cauldron and they all sat down heavily at the nearest table, Ron had to drag a chair over to the table to sit.

Ron was aware that his Dad was ordering them drinks, all he could think of what Sirius said, Ron didn't think about the money right then, his Harry needed him right now. He was in a form of shock, he knew that from last year in the Ministry, when Harry had to shock him back to act, but there wasn't any Harry. Where was Harry? A glass being put in front of him made him break out of his thoughts and he took an absent gulp of his drink and promptly choked.

"What the bloody hell is that!" Ron sputtered. The Twins were not in much better shape.

"That is Firewhisky, and if you tell your Mother I let you drink that, I will have your hide after your Mother has mine." His Dad said, he looked a bit dazed. After all, when finding out that you were just given a small fortune, anyone would look like that. They all sat their sipping their drinks, slowly recovering form the shock.

"So, Dad. When are you and Mum going on Vacation?" Ron said.

"What do you mean?" His Dad asked.

"Well, Sirius did say to go on Vacation for awhile-"

"And you could always drop Ron and Ginny at Aunt Claire's house for a few weeks in August while you go on Vacation, and you would still be back before school started." The Twins said.

"Well, I do have some sick leave built up, I would have to call in to work before leaving, but it should be fine." His Dad said slowly. "Your Mother would like to throw Harry a party before we leave in August, unless we can leave in a few days." Ron's Dad started to mumble as he thought through his plans. Ron had finished his drink and was ready to leave when his Dad came back to himself.

"Alright boys, were off." Mr. Weasly said, the Twins went back to their shop while Ron and his Dad went home. Ron went up to his room, while his Dad looked for his Mum, Ron wanted to avoid his family, Ron had to finish packing for his trip to Harry's.

Ron was debating wether or not he should wear two jumpers or one large coat, when his Mum called him and Ginny down to the kitchen. Ron sighed, didn't they know he was plotting a rescue mission? Ron trudged down the stairs and took his place at the kitchen table. His whole family was there, except that rat Percy. Charley, Bill and his girlfriend, the Twins, him and Ginny. His Mum and Dad were standing at the head of the table, his Mum had a glazed look in her eyes, she must have found out about the inherence that Sirius left them.

"Your Mum and I would like to make an anoucment. As most of you know, today was Sirius's will reading and he left us some money. He left us one-hundred-thousand gallon's to be precise, and He also left Bill and Charley thirty-thousand for each of you."

There was a pause then all but four people sucked in breath and choked. One-hundred-thousand gallon's! That was a small fortune to Ron's family, Ron knew it was going to be used to fix the house up a bit, then the rest would go to an University fund for him and Ginny, Ron didn't need the money. Between his inheritance and the one-thousand gallon investment he gave to the Twins, which now would equal almost ten-thousand gallons, he didn't need the money.

Ginny had thoughts of shopping trips to the hottest clothing stores, all the jewelry she could buy, and trips around the world to any place she wanted. Ginny didn't have plans for the University, after all she was going to marry Harry, and become rich, so why bother furthering her education?

"So, Dad when are you and Mum going on vacation?" George said.

"Yeah, you need to go somewhere nice, like France or something." Fred said.

The rest of the brothers nodded their agreement, Charley and Bill were still in a bit of shock about what they received, their parents deserved a vacation just the two of them. After all they raised six boy's and one girl, they needed a break.

"George! Fred! We can't it's too-" Mum started, but Bill interrupted.

"Expensive? Come on Mum, you just inherited one-hundred-thousand gallons, go splurge a bit. Now it doesn't have to be France, but you both could go spend week a week in London."

"Well, It does sound really nice, but what about your Fathers work?" This was going to take some time to convince his Mum to go. Ron had a plan on getting Harry from his relatives place to the Burrow, but his parents couldn't be here.

"Molly, dearest, I do have two weeks vacation saved up, and before you say what about Harry's birthday party, we can leave in a few days and be back two day's before it." His Dad said. Ron was impressed, his Mum looked like she was close to agreeing, he thought only the Twins could manipulate his Mum like that.

"Yeah, Mum, you should go. Do a little shopping while there, pamper yourself, do a weekend spa. You deserve a break." Ron said, mentally patting himself on his back. Ron was glad that he listened to Hermione when she bitched about the other girls in her dorm. It was always, they pamper that, shopping there, never studying. God, if Hermione was such a bitch, no wonder why she was never invited along.

The Twins looked at him in shock. Ron wasn't known for being thoughtful, if anything, he was known for opening his mouth and saying what was on his mind, never mind that it was usually a bad comment. Ginny didn't hear anything that was going on, she was envisioning herself decked out in jewels and a designer dress, that would make Harry fall in love with her. The oldest brothers were proud, it seemed like their little brother was finally getting his head out of his arse.

"Well, if your sure?" His Mum asked. She still wasn't sure that it was a good idea, but she had already mentally packed her clothing for the trip.

"Yes, Molly dearest. And don't worry about Ron and Ginny, they will be at my sisters house, and you know how she is."

"Well, alright then. I think I will go pack."

"Good, Good. I'm going to pop over to work and let them know of our plans, and be back in a jiffy." Mr. Weasly said. Ron was confused, what was a Jiffy? A gnome? Ron came back to himself when Ginny nudged his ribs painfully.

"Oi, what was that for?" That had really hurt.

"What did Mum and Dad say? Are they going to take us shopping?" Ginny asked.

"Ask the Twins or someone else. I need to talk to Mum." Ron said getting up from the table.

"They already left for their room, they said they forget something when they had moved out, and Charley and Bill left for work." Ginny said impatiently, didn't Ron know anything?

"They are going to spend two weeks in London, by them-selfs, and you and me are going to Aunt Claire's house." Ron said as he went to the back door, if his Mum was packing then, she would want all the laundry.

"What! But-but, aren't they taking us along?" Ginny exclaimed, she didn't want to be left behind. Ron rolled his eyes, his sister could so selfish sometimes.

"No, they want some alone time, just the two of them." Ron said as he spotted his Mum at the cloths line. He left a dumbstruck Ginny in the doorway and made his way over to his Mum. Ron nervously cleared his throat.

"Yes Ron?" His mother said. She was folding bed sheets.

"I was wondering if I could stay with the twins instead of going to Aunt Claire's. It would give me time to catch up with the twins and they did say they would need help during the summer at their shop." Ron said, he crossed his fingers that his mother wouldn't catch the lie.

His Mum gave his a hard look, and Ron tried to look innocent as possible, she gave a small huff.

"Well, alright. But you better help your brothers, and whatever your planning don't get caught."

"What? I'm not planning anything!" protested Ron. It was true. He had already planned everything out, but his Mother didn't need to know that.

"I'm sure you do. Now, go pack your bags and get going before George and Fred leave without you." Molly Weasly said.

"Thanks Mum!" Ron said before racing back to the house. Ron wasn't really leaving but he had to tell the Twins to go with it. He found the twins coming out their room on the second floor. Ron grabbed their arms and pushed them back into their former room.

"Oi, what's-"

"With the-"

"Rough treatment!"

"Listen, I'm supposed to stay with you two while Mum and Dad are on vacation, but I'm be out of your hair the day after they leave." Ron said in a rush. The twins smiled, they knew a blackmail opportunity when they saw one.

"Alright. We-"

"Will go with-"

"Your plan. But-"

"We need to visit with little Harry for a day or two. Got it? So no hogging him like you usual do." The twins said to Ron. Ron didn't want to agree, but his back was against the wall, so...

"Alright, deal." The twins and him shook on the deal. They went their separate ways, Ron to his bedroom, the twins to the Floo. Ron didn't have much to pack, a few clothing items to throw his Mum off, and he needed to grab his broom. Ron tossed on a jumper as he went down the winding staircase. His broom wasn't the best one in the bunch, and it wasn't very fast, so maybe he should replace his broom when he got to Diagon Ally?

Ron decided to leave his broom there, it would raise a red flag if it was gone. Ron hurried to the floo, he didn't want Mum to change her mind. Just as he was about to floo, his Dad stepped out.

"Oh, hey Dad. Did work agree?" Ron asked calmly as possible, he was trying to hide his fear that someone would find out what he was doing.

"Oh, yes. Yes, they did. Where are you heading off to then?" his Dad asked absent mindly.

"Mum said I could stay with the Twins while you guys were away." Ron prayed that his Dad wouldn't ask for anything more questions.

"Oh, alright then. I need to go find your mother." His Dad said as he moved towards the back door. Ron heaved a silent sound of relief, and flooed to his brothers flat.

Ron had flooed into the twins messy flat. It was done in earthy tones and was covered in potion books and drawing for their joke products. The kitchen could use some cleaning, though. The Twins were sitting at what looked to be a table, but with all the dirty dish's on it, you really couldn't tell. Ron moved some books of a table seat and sat down with a sigh. He knew he had to explain what he was going to do to his brothers.

"So, spill-"

"Little brother."

Ron sighed and began speaking, he started from the beginning of summer and up until the will reading, and he decided to include his conversation with Ginny at the last moment. Ron paused for breath and wondered if the twins had anything that wasn't going to send him to St. Mungo's, to drink.

"So, Ickle Ronikins-"

"Has finally got his-"

"Head out of his arse-"

"And has moved onto-"

"Plotting, and for some-"

"Thing that isn't Quiditch-"

"Or chess. We are so proud." The twins said, wiping away a fake tear at the corner of their eyes.

"Shut up." Grumbled Ron. He didn't like to be the butt of the twins joke.

"Don't worry about Mum-"

"Or Dad. Or Ginny-"

"We'll run interference-"

"But only if we can see Harry-"

"For a day or two. Business it is." The twins said. Ron really didn't want to rely on the twins, but he really didn't have a choice, if he backed out now they would tell Mum, and Ron really didn't want that.

"Wait, why should I worry about Ginny?" Ron asked. He knew that Ginny had been acting strange, but it wasn't something like second year, was it?

The twins shared an uneasy look between them, they didn't want to tell Ron what they knew, they had finally convinced Lee to come over once or twice a week, he hated that their flat was a mess, but they knew he wouldn't like it to be leveled when Ron exploded.

"We will explain once you get Harry here in a week, and a week is all that we're going to give you with him." The twins said with a sly smile at Ron. They smirked at his confused expression, they already knew what he didn't know himself, but it was a matter of time until he did.

"So, how do you plan on getting there?" Fred asked, George was trying to find and a food O.O.C to order dinner from. The twins never learned how to cook on their own, and Lee wasn't much better.

"Well, at first I thought about taking the car again, but Dad hasn't got a hold of it yet to install a flying charm. Both the Floo and Apperation was out, the floo system probably wont work on the way back, and I don't know how to Apperate yet. So, either I had to hike or broom there, I would much rather broom." Ron paused here for thought, he would need a broom to keep up with Harry, so it would have to be a Firebolt or something along those lines.

"Here, Fred you order for us. Why didn't you bring your broom with you?"

"Well, it isn't fast enough to keep up with Harry's, and it would alert Mum more then anything, and I wouldn't put it pass Ginny to go snooping in my things, and once she noticed my broom was gone she would tell Mum or Dad." Ron said, proving to his brothers that he had grown up this past year. Before he would have left that first week of Harry not returning a letter and would have taken his broom. But now he decided to wait it out a bit, then he made detailed plans which only he knew. He only told those who needed to know and wouldn't tell on him, and he thought out all his options. Yes, their little brother was growing up.

"Well, you should go buy a new one at the Quiditch shop here in the Ally." Fred said, by that time he had ordered fro them, it was Chinese.

"I did think about that, but I'm not sure if I should go today or wait until tomorrow to do so. And I think Mum is onto me." Ron said with a frown. The twins shared a quick grin. It felt good to have Ron be a little bit more mature then before.

"Do it after you eat, Mum might change her mind about letting you stay here with us and then you would be stuck." Ron looked a bit green at that, at Aunt Claire's there wasn't any Quiditch alowd, so he would have to hike almost a hundred miles one way, and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Ron decided to go shopping when he was done was done eating, he thanked god his Mum insisted on making sure that if any of her children traveled they had traveler checks. So the only thing Ron had to do was write one and it imeadatly came out of his personal account.

Good thing he just got a windfall. Ron pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, he just wanted to focus on the here and now, he didn't want to worry about Harry.

It didn't work.

(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)

A/N: Davy here, I would like to get two reviews before posting the next chapter, So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
